Although it has been gradually revealed that a cancer is a disease, a cause of which is gene abnormality, the mortality of cancer patients is still high, demonstrating that diagnosing methods and treating methods which are currently available are not necessarily fully satisfactory. It is clinically significant to detect cancer early and to choose an effective treatment for the detected cancer and further to provide aftercare for checking cancer recurrence and the like following treatment.
Then, there is desired development of a method for assessing a cancerous state of a mammal-derived specimen based on detection of a gene abnormality, which is suitable for a diagnosing method to detect cancer early, an efficacy assessment of cancer treatment and check of cancer recurrence and the like.